Earth formations may be used for various purposes such as hydrocarbon production, geothermal production, and carbon dioxide sequestration. In order to efficiently use the earth formation, the formation is characterized by performing measurements of many different properties using one or more tools conveyed through a borehole penetrating the formation. One category of tools includes tools that measure electrical characteristics of the earth formation such as conductivity and dielectric constant or permittivity. These tools transmit an electrical signal into the formation and receive a return electrical signal from the formation. The return signal is modified from the transmitted signal in accordance with the electrical characteristics of the formation.
An inversion process is applied to measured values of the return signal to estimate an electrical property of the earth formation. The inversion process estimates an electrical characteristic of the formation that would result in modifying the transmitted signal to provide the return signal having the same measured values. Unfortunately, conventional inversion processes may not provide accurate estimates of formation properties. Hence, an inversion process that provides a more accurate estimate of formation properties would be appreciated by the drilling industry.